The Phoenix's Mark
by Miss Starkweather
Summary: Dudley's daughter is off to Hogwarts, along with Albus and Rose. How will she cope with a strange new world, and the strange new things that are happening. Why is everyone so nervous? Are the rumours about a new darkness rising true?
1. Prologue

**_So this is my first fanfiction. Wooooo. So please read and review. Feel free to tell me where I can improve. And yes Hermione, I do not own Harry Potter, just my OCs.  
miss starkweather_**

**Prologue.**

It was the day after the final battle and Harry was in the Great Hall, eating a very early breakfast, as he wanted to avoid the throngs of people that stayed overnight at Hogwarts. There was only one other person in the hall with him-Professor Trelawney. This surprised him as she rarely left her tower, not even for meals, but it had been a week of surprises for the whole wizarding world, so he left her to it.

Just as he was going to bite into a muffin, she started speaking in a strange, glassy voice. Soon Harry realised that this was a prophecy and summoned a glass orb to contain it. He then listened to it.

**The battle will be fought in years to come**

**A new darkness shall rise**

**That even the Chosen One cannot defeat.**

**Only the one with the Phoenix's mark can**

**Along with the powers of old and the powers of new**

**In the future more shall be foretold**

Harry realised with the mention of the Chosen One in this new prophecy that this event would happen soon but… not too soon. It hinted that it would happen in the distant future when all was healed. But for now he decided not to dwell on this thought and left the Great Hall to find someone who could deal with the orb.

* * *

Harry sighed. There was only one name left on the Muggle-born list to visit. He looked down at the address on the piece of parchment that was clenched in his hand. It looked vaguely familiar. Then he looked at the name – Katherine Dursley. Now it all made sense to Harry. Why he had been asked to talk to this year's intake of Muggle-borns when he was the head of the Auror Department at the Ministry. With a smirk on his face, Harry turned on the spot and disapperated.

**I just edited the first few chapters - Miss Starkweather**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Everything started like usual at the Dursley house. It was the second week of the summer holidays, the heat was blazing through the open windows, and Katherine was having another day at home. It had been her birthday the week before, so she was still reading one the books that her parents had given her. It was just past 10 o'clock in the morning (Katherine always got up early) when there was a knock on the door. Katherine just thought that it was the post man delivering a parcel, as he usually came around this time of day. However, it was a Sunday, Katherine realised. Her father was strict about when the post came and he had often told her that the post never comes on Sunday. Never.

It seemed like her father had the same idea. As soon as he had heard the first knock at the door he was bustling quickly down the hallway. It seemed that he wanted no one else to open the door. Strange-usually he shouted at the person nearest to the door to open it, which in this case was Katherine, but today he didn't. Was he expecting this call?

Suddenly her father shouted down the hall,

"Katherine, darling, go and get your mother and bring her to the living room. Tell her that it is important."

Katherine quickly found her mum and brought her to the living room. She immediately noticed a strange man sitting next to her dad. He had scruffy black hair and vaguely familiar eyes. They were like her dead great aunt Lily's eyes. She had seen pictures of great aunt Lily at her at grandma's room in the retirement home, where she lived with her husband. Her grandma often said that Katherine looked like her sister; they had the same eyes. Katherine looked at the man again. Now that she thought about it, her eyes looked just like his.

Suddenly the man spoke,

"I see that you have noticed my eyes, Katherine."

"It's Kate… and who are you?"

The strange man looked at Dudley for a moment. Katherine looked at him too. Her dad nodded at the strange man, his skin turning pale. He seemed very nervous.

"Look Katherine, I'm your uncle Harry. Well, technically I'm your dad's cousin but I think uncle is better. We are similar than more ways than one. You see that we have the same eyes, but Kate, you see…. I'm a wizard and you are witch. You can do magic."

Kate nearly burst out laughing. He had to be joking. There was no such thing as magic. She looked at her dad. He nodded at her and then said,

"It's true, Katherine. There is such thing as magic. I lived with your uncle Harry since he was one until he left just before the war."

She then looked at her mother, who was looking at Dudley. She wasn't surprised though. Dudley must have told her, Kate thought. She looked up again at Uncle Harry, who was searching through the rucksack next to him. She could hear strange clunking noises coming from it as if it contained many valuable items and books.

"Can you show me some magic?" asked Katherine. "Just so I know that it is real."

Harry looked up from his bag.

"Sure," he said. He pulled out a long wooden rod from a pocket in his jacket and with a flick there was a dancing pineapple on the coffee table.

"Wow," was all Kate could say. It was unbelievable. Magic was real and there was a dancing pineapple on her coffee table to prove it. Then she also noticed that Uncle Harry had pulled out a large, thick envelope from his rucksack. He passed it to Katherine.

On the front it read:

**Katherine Dursley**

**2****nd**** Bedroom**

**No. 4 Privet Drive**

**London.**

It was written in bold green ink and on the back there was a wax seal, like people used hundreds of years ago. Imprinted on the wax was a shield that had an eagle, a badger, a snake, and a lion on it.

She looked at her father and he nodded at her to open the letter. Slowly and carefully, in order not to accidentally rip the parchment-like paper, which she soon realised was actually parchment, she peeled back the seal and pulled out the letter.

It read:

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

_(Order of Merlin, Third Class)_

Dear Katherine Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1stSeptember . We await your owl by no later than 2ndAugust.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

She looked up from the letter and glanced at Uncle Harry. He seemed to be miming some kind of action at her. It seemed that he wanted her to look at the second piece of parchment. She followed his hint and turned to look at the second piece of parchment. It had a long list of equipment needed, from school robes to cauldrons.

"First Years are reminded that they are not allowed their own broom sticks," Katherine quoted from the second piece of parchment. Harry chuckled. He remembered that Hogwarts was not as strict with that rule, as he got his first broom during his first year.

"Uncle Harry, where can we find all this stuff? Is the magical version of Westfield's?" asked Katherine, who was rather confused.

"Westfield?" Harry said also confused. "No not Westfield, whatever that is, we are going to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?"

**AN- Yep I edited this again, with the help of my wonderful beta, hp4evr123**


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN - So here is chapter 2. And Kate, I still do not own Harry Potter_**

**Chapter 2**

It was a really strange journey to get to what Harry called "Diagon Alley." For a start, Katherine expect him to take them on some strange form of magical transport but instead, they took the tube. It was something Katherine had never been on before as her father called them, in his exact words, "Metal cans that can explode or crash at any minute and never run on time." Katherine was also surprised that Harry could use what he called "Muggle" money fine. Katherine was bursting with questions, but she tried to remain silent. She didn't want to sound rude. In the end, however, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Uncle Harry, what's a Muggle?"

"A Muggle? Oh, I forgot that you are new to this. I haven't lived in this world for so long." He paused, thinking, before addressing Katherine, as well Dudley who had decided to accompany them. Dudley had told Harry that he was curious and wanted to see the world where Harry mainly grew up in. "A Muggle is a person, and I mean person, it doesn't matter what you hear, like Dudley here, who doesn't have magic. A Muggle-born, like yourself, is no less important than any other witch or wizard, even if they are a pure blood. That is very important, Katherine. It does not matter what other people say about it."

Eventually they got off the tube and began to walk around Muggle London. Katherine kept her eyes peeled for any shop that looked like it could sell any form of a magical item. She looked at her father, and it appeared that he was doing the same thing. However, neither of them could see any shops at all that looked as though they could sell anything on her list.

Harry led them towards an old pub called "The Leaky Cauldron." This rather surprised Katherine, as she had no idea how a pub could have anything to do with shopping. She was about to ask, but Harry just led them straight through and out the side door. Katherine was very confused, as Harry took out his wand, and started pointing it towards a brick wall. Then all of a sudden the wall disappeared and instead there was a giant marble arch, which had the words "Diagon Alley" inscribed on the top.

Diagon Alley was not like any other street that Katherine had seen before. She kept looking left and right, observing all the strange and magical shops. They even passed what seemed to be a magical joke shop.

'Uncle Harry. Ummmm…where are we going?' Katherine asked.

"Gringotts. Otherwise known as the bank. Dudley needs to exchange his Muggle money for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. I'm afraid the goblins here don't like me very much any more. Not since the day we broke…" Harry trailed off, looking as if he was remembering some dreadful moment.

Wait. Goblins. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. They continued down the cobbled street, when Harry started talking again.

"Katherine-"

"It's Kate."

"Sorry. Why don't you go to Madam Malkin's to get your robes fitted, whilst Dudley and I go and get money from Gringotts? It's just over there," Harry said, and pointed towards an ancient looking shop. Reading Katherine's emotions, Harry went on to say, "Yes, it is an old shop. I got my robes fitted there when I went to Hogwarts. I remember it as if it was just yesterday." He then grimaced as if remembering some horrible memory.

Harry and Dudley continued towards the bank, which was just at the end of the street, and Kate headed towards the ancient shop.

* * *

A few hours later, Katherine was feeling absolutely exhausted. They had been to Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore, to get all her school books, as well as some books about the wizarding world for light reading, not that they looked light. There was one that she was particularly interested in, it was about a war that happened about 15 years ago, and Uncle Harry's name was on the blurb. She had also gotten a cauldron, a brass telescope, and a set of crystal phials. Harry said that the school, Hogwarts, she reminded herself, provided potions ingredients for first years, so she didn't need to buy any.

Uncle Harry had even bought her a birthday present. He allowed her to choose any animal that she wanted, so that she could take it to Hogwarts with her. Harry had checked first with Dudley that it was okay for her to get a pet. Almost an hour had passed before she found the perfect pet. In a lone corner of the shop looking confused was a small ginger kitten, which reminded Katherine so much of what she was feeling. She pointed him out to Uncle Harry, claiming that he was the one.

A few minutes later, they walked out the shop, with Katherine holding a small cage containing the small ginger kitten. _I'm going to call you Shadow, _she thought to herself. She looked down at her list. There was only one thing left. A wand.

"So let's start heading over to Ollivander's, "said Harry.

"Ollivander's?" queried Dudley.

"The wand shop. I got my wand there. However, Mr. Ollivander is getting on so my friend, Luna, helps out during the holidays," replied Harry. Katherine noticed as he was saying this, he was fidgeting with his wand, as if again, he was remembering a dreadful past.

The outside of Ollivander's was battered and old. It looked like it had been through a war. Katherine gingerly pushed open the old door, and a bell chimed throughout the shop. Suddenly, completing surprising Katherine, a man who looked as if he was over 100 years old appeared. He glanced up at Uncle Harry and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, hello Mr. Potter. How are James, Albus, and Lily? James should be starting Hogwarts soon." Harry had explained earlier to Dudley and Katherine that he had three kids. They were all younger than Katherine, but James would be starting Hogwarts next year. However, Harry had a godson, Teddy who was going to start his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"They're fine. James is pestering me to let him go to Hogwarts this year. So is Albus."

"Your wand, holly and phoenix feather, a powerful past… still working well. No need to use the elder wand at all."

_A powerful past…what did Ollivander mean by that?_ Katherine thought. _Strange. What happened in Harry's past?_

"Yes. It's fine," Harry said in a definite tone, ending that part of the conversation. "We are here because Katherine here needs a wand."

"It's Kate," she butted in.

"Sorry, Kate."

Ollivander edged her forward and started measuring the length of various parts of her body. Then he started pulling boxes out of cupboards. He took a wand from a box and handed it to her whilst saying,

"Ebony, Unicorn Hair, 12 inches, rather flexible, good at charms."

She took the wand from Ollivander's hand. However before she could anything, it was snatched out of her hand. She swore that she could hear Ollivander mumbling something but didn't comment on it. This process was repeated a number of times before Ollivander pulled out a wand that was in a red box, not a black or green box like the rest.

"Ash combined with maple, phoenix feather, 11 inches. A rather powerful wand, stubborn but powerful. Good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is also a kind of experiment. I have never tried to combine two different woods together, but it worked. I made this wand only last week on impulse. It must be destined for you, I believe," Ollivander said.

Kate noticed that Harry almost choked when he mentioned phoenix feathers.

"Phoenix feathers," Harry stuttered, " I thought you said that mine and _his _wand were the only phoenix feather wands you had. Fawkes, the only phoenix seen by any man, hasn't been seen in years. So how is this possible?"

Katherine wondered what on earth Uncle Harry meant by _his._ Why didn't he just call that person by name? It seemed that everyone in the room apart from her knew who they were talking about. What had happened that had led to her father knowing who they are talking about?

"Fawkes visited me and offered me a feather just before I decided to make this wand. It is a sign of what is meant to come. Phoenix wands are rare and even then, rarely find their match. They are usually sold when there is a great purpose to fulfill and miracles occur," Ollivander said. He then added on in a quieter tone, so that Kate could barely hear him, "Only when there is a prophecy to fulfill."

_A prophecy? What in Hades did Ollivander mean by that? _Kate thought. Kate was very interested in Greek mythology when she was younger, so now instead of swearing, she used the Greek Gods.

Dudley paid for the wand and they left the shop, heading back towards Muggle London. Both Kate and Harry thought at the same time, _That was not how I expected the day to go_.

_**AN- So did you guys like that. Please read and review. I would like to say thanks to my beta, hp4evr123, and to my first follower, dance-sing-live. So please please please please review. Authors cannot not write without inspiration and reviews give authors inspiration, so please review.**_

AN 20/01/2013- Yep this chapter was edited too, I hope you guys like the new improvements


	4. Chapter 4- Sorry for the delay

Look guys... I'm sorry for the really long delay in updating... but I have been really busy... I have moved across the world, started a new school and done everything else that goes along with that and I have kind of lost my inspiration...I'm not sure if I should continue writing...so it will be a bit longer until the next chapter... But i'll try and write it if I get time... So I'm sorry, and I'll try my best...but thanks for all your support...and hopefully a new chapter will be out soon.

Miss Starkweather


End file.
